The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion systems, and, more particularly, to supplying liquid fuel mixtures to gas turbine engines.
Various combustion systems include combustion chambers in which fuel and air combust to generate hot gases. For example, a gas turbine engine may include one or more combustion chambers that are configured to receive compressed air from a compressor, inject fuel into the compressed air, and generate hot combustion gases to drive the turbine engine. Each combustion chamber may be configured to receive one or more different fuels, such as gaseous fuels and liquid fuels. Certain materials may be mixed with the fuel to affect combustion efficiency and/or production of byproducts, for example. Unfortunately, such mixtures left in an unused flow path may degrade, thereby decreasing performance and reliability of the gas turbine engine.